


All You Need Is Love

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Romance, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Castiel wants to do something special for Dean on Valentine's Day. But hunting doesn't exactly pay enough to take your boyfriend out to fancy restaurants, so he has to improvise instead.





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I was hoping to post this on Valentine's Day, but I didn't manage to finish it in time... Oh well. Close enough! I really love writing established/canon-universe Destiel, so this fic was super fun to work on. And I made it extra sappy and gross for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading :) ♥

Castiel was quickly losing his patience. It was February 13th – the day before Valentine’s Day – and he had hoped to take advantage of the empty bunker by planning a surprise for Dean. But his expectations of a grand, romantic evening had swiftly been shot down by the ludicrous prices that each and every website had insisted on taunting him with. He glared at Sam’s computer screen, scrolling through the supposedly ‘affordable’ booking fees for the top-rated restaurants in the area, then slammed the lid shut. He barely had $20 to his name. How was he supposed to treat Dean to a fancy meal when he could hardly afford to buy himself an appetiser? Being in a human relationship was proving to be quite tricky.

He was about to re-open the laptop and start his search from scratch when his phone started ringing. It was Dean. Castiel was wary of answering the call, just in case Dean could hear the disappointment in his voice, but he knew his boyfriend would just keep calling until he picked up, so there was no point in putting it off. He took a deep breath, loosened his shoulders, and swiped his finger across the screen.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, trying to keep his voice pleasant and breezy. “How is the hunt going?”

“Same old, same old. Just finished talking to a witness. Think we’re gonna grab a bite to eat before we check out the bodies. Don’t wanna spoil my appetite, you know?” Castiel heard the sound of a car door clicking shut, and then Dean added, “You feeling better? You don’t sound as gross as you did this morning.”

Castiel suddenly remembered he was supposed to have a cold, which is why he’d stayed behind. He muffled a fake cough with the back of his hand, then sniffed. “A little better, yes. My throat is still sore.”

“You getting some rest like you promised you would?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m in bed as we speak.” He glanced guiltily around the bunker’s library, then shook his head. There was nothing wrong with a little white lie, especially when it was for Dean’s benefit. “When do you think you’ll be back?”

He could practically hear Dean smiling through the phone. “You missing me already?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” He winced, hoping he hadn’t given too much away. “I know we don’t usually celebrate such holidays, but I thought it might be nice to spend the day together at least.”

“Really? That, uh… That actually sounds kinda nice.”

“So, you’ll be here?”

“I mean, I’ll _try_. I’d say we’re close to making a break through. I dunno if we’ll make it outta here tonight though.”

“Well, as long as you make it home in one piece.” He clutched the phone close to his cheek and pretended it was Dean’s lips against his skin, cool metal morphing into warm, freckled flesh. He’d forgotten how much he hated sending Dean on hunts without his assistance. “You don’t have to hurry back. Finish the case properly. I wouldn’t want you jeopardising anyone’s lives for the sake of a stupid dinner.” He shoved the laptop aside, feeling the first waves of defeat sloshing in the pit of his stomach. It had been silly of him to believe he could plan a Valentine’s treat for Dean. He’d never even _had_ dinner in a fancy restaurant before. “I’ll let you get back to work now. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

“Cas, wait! Don’t be like that. If worse comes to worst, Sam can finish up here. I wanna have dinner with you, man. And it ain’t stupid at all.”

Castiel tore his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so hostile. I’m just frustrated with the complexities of human life. I don’t understand why booking a table at a restaurant costs more than the meal itself.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he realised his mistake. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Dean laughed. “Were you planning on taking me out to dinner? That’s fucking adorable.”

“Well, I can’t actually afford it.”

“Yeah, no shit. Any remaining tables are bound to be triple the usual price. People book these things months in advance, dude. Valentine’s Day is a pretty big deal to some folks.”

“Oh.” He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, suddenly feeling miserable and useless. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Hey, c’mon. You really think I care about some fancy-ass dinner? Just buy me a fuck-load of burgers and beer, and I’ll be good to go. Oh, and a sexy strip tease wouldn’t go amiss.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “You’ll get what you’re given.”

“Ooh, mysterious… I like it.”

“Speaking of mysterious, you better go and solve that case before another victim turns up. We can talk again tonight. I’ll call you.”

“Yeah, alright. Love you.”

“I love you too. Stay safe.”

They ended the call, and silence filled the bunker once again. Castiel considered what Dean had said about not needing a fancy dinner. Did he meant that, or was he simply trying to make Castiel feel better? And even if he _did_ mean it, was necessity really relevant when it came to Valentine’s Day? Wasn’t he supposed to be celebrating his love for Dean by spoiling him with things he _wanted_? Surely hunters were allowed to be a little indulgent from time to time. And if anyone deserved a day off, it was Dean.

He gave the laptop one last glare, then got to his feet. Maybe he couldn’t afford to buy Dean dinner – or even dessert – but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give him the romantic evening he’d had in mind… With a few minor adjustments, of course.  
  


* * *

  
The bunker was quiet when Dean got back the next day. Sam had been an awesome brother and offered to finish the case by himself, so Dean had shot Cas a quick text and hauled his ass back to the bunker as fast as he could. He’d never celebrated Valentine’s Day before – not even with Lisa – but he was admittedly pretty excited about spending the day with Cas. They never got the chance to do normal, couple-y things together. Not that their relationship was even _remotely_ normal. Still, there was no harm in pretending for one day, right?

“Hey, Cas! I’m home.” He dumped his bag on the table in the library, then went to get a beer from the kitchen. He was just about to turn the corner when his hunter instincts kicked in, prompting him to fall back and grab the gun wedged inside the waistband of his jeans. “Cas? You in there?”

No answer.

The feeling of another presence didn’t go away, so Dean tightened his grip on the gun and slowly edged his way across the wall. He waited a moment beside the doorway, then side-stepped into the kitchen, his finger ready on the trigger.

“Freeze, mother-fucker!”

Cas was standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a bemused little smile. When Dean lowered his gun, he lifted an eyebrow and said, “It’s nice to see you too.”

Dean exhaled deeply. “Jesus, Cas! I almost shot you. Why the hell didn’t you answer me?”

“Because”–Cas waved a hand around the room–“I wanted to surprise you.”

And that’s when Dean noticed the lavish spread of burgers, beer, and pie covering every square inch of the kitchen table. The lights were purposely dimmed, and Cas had placed little clusters of pink and red candles around the room. He took a moment to soak it all in, and then his eyes shifted back to Cas.

“You did all this?”

Cas’ smile softened. “Yes,” he said. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.” And with that, he pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back. Only, they weren’t regular flowers…

“Is that what I think it is?”

Cas grinned. “Bacon roses, yes. I saw it in a magazine. They made me think of you.”

“You bought me burgers, beer, pie, and fucking _bacon_ roses?” Dean spluttered a laugh. “You are definitely getting laid tonight.”

“I also rented as many spaghetti westerns as I could find.”

Dean licked his lips, the love he felt for Cas boiling and bubbling over inside his chest. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and rip off his clothes and fucking _slow_ dance with him all at once. But instead, he settled on stepping forward, taking his hand, and pressing his lips against his cheek. There was flour smeared over his face, and Dean belatedly realised he must have made the pies himself.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

Cas beamed. “So, you like it?”

“Dude. This is so much better than eating out at some fancy, penguin suit restaurant.”

“I still would’ve liked to spoil you…”

“Trust me, you have.” He squeezed Cas’ hand, then reached into his pocket. “I, uh… I got you something too. I didn’t know we were doing the whole ‘Valentine’s Day’ thing, so I kinda bought it from a gas station on the way back. It sucks ass compared to all this though.”

He placed the tiny, plastic snow globe in Cas’ hands. There were two bears hugging on the inside, surrounded by a bunch of confetti hearts. Cas shook the globe and watched in wonder as the hearts rained down on the bears.

“It’s dumb,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. The gift looked even more ridiculous and cheap now that Cas was holding it. “I can get you something else tomorrow.”

“Don’t.” Cas cupped his cheek and smiled, his eyes glistening with tears. “I love it.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I love it because _you_ bought it, Dean. You chose it for me.”

Dean shrugged and looked down at his feet. “It was the only semi-decent thing they had,” he mumbled, despite the pride glowing in his cheeks. He hadn’t expected Cas to actually like it. He was usually really bad at these kinds of things. The fact that Cas hadn’t sneered or thrown it back in his face was honestly a relief. “I’m sorry it’s not as awesome as bacon roses.”

“I know how you can make it up to me,” Cas said, his smile turning sly. “I believe you mentioned a strip tease on the phone yesterday. Why don’t you do the honours?”

Dean grinned and wound his arms around Cas’ neck. “You’d like that, huh?”

“Very much.”

“Well, then. Prepare to be seduced.” He shoved Cas away and did a dramatic twirl, slipping fluidly out of his jacket. He was still wearing three layers underneath, but Cas seemed to be enjoying himself. His pupils had already doubled in size. “Dude. You are _way_ too easily turned on.”

Cas slipped a finger inside his jeans and yanked him forward. “Only with you, Dean. _Always_ with you…”

Dean swallowed thickly. “You wanna move this to the bedroom?”

“But the food –”

“We’ll eat it when it’s cold.” Dean scooped an arm under Cas’ legs and lifted him up. They stumbled back a few steps, but Dean managed to keep them upright. His heart was pounding when Cas looked into his eyes. “You’re pretty light for an angel.”

“You wouldn’t stand a chance against my true form.”

“Why do I find that hot?”

Cas chuckled. “Take me to bed, Dean.”

“I won’t say no to that.” He paused, frowning. “Hey, wait. Aren’t you supposed to be sick?”

“I lied.”

“Fair enough.” He shrugged. “I probably should’ve worked that out, huh?”

“You lie professionally for a living, so yes.”

“I save _lives_ for a living.”

“Do you want to keep bragging, or do you want to have sex?”

“Sex, please.”

“Get a move on then.”

Dean swooned at the bossy tone of Cas’ voice, his knees buckling for half a second. He steadied himself by leaning forward and catching Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth. The angel groaned and writhed against him, his eyes almost entirely black.

“Bedroom. _Now_ ,” he growled.

Dean gulped. “Yes, sir.”

Needless to say, they couldn’t have asked for a better Valentine’s Day.


End file.
